fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Outbreak
Outbreak is the third episode of Ghostverse Adventures, premiering on November 10th, 2018. It focuses on Taikari, Volta, and Yikkal as they endure their first mission together after receiving a distress signal, discovering a dark truth in the process. Plot The episode opens with a shot of Taikari and Yikkal sparring again, with Volta and her girlfriend Kaori watching. The latter looks better after the incident a few days ago. Volta: Those two are really going at it. Kaori: Hopefully they don't injure each other by accident. The camera focuses on Taikari and Yikkal again, with Yikkal holding his staff out to block a downwards strike from Taikari's sword. He then follows up with a kick, and then leaps backwards, spinning his staff over his head. Taikari: Interesting how you're implementing hand to hand combat into your fighting style. Most krexxon I've seen tend to fall back to their wrist-mounted swords and the like. Yikkal: Well I'm not like most krexxon. Neolight Station born and raised. Taikari: Guess we have more in common than we thought. Yikkal charges at Taikari with his staff in hand, before she simply blocks the blow. The two of them continue to lock weapons, training themselves. However, after some more sparring, a beeping sound goes off. Yikkal: I think that's the timer I set. We said we'd grab lunch after half an hour of sparring. Taikari: We did? Yikkal: Yeah. You said you had a leftover sandwich you were gonna eat. Taikari: Oh yeah, right. Why didn't I finish that then... Taikari and Yikkal sheathe their weapons as they walk out of the room, with Volta and Kaori joining them. Volta: So where'd you learn to fight Taikari? I'm impressed. Taikari: Adoptive dad trained me when he found me as an orphan. He was a mercenary and I followed in his footsteps. Kaori: Neat. As the group reaches the main floor of the ship, they find that the rest of the team is scrambling around the ship, before sighting them. Keraniza in particular walks over to them, frustrated. Keraniza: So THAT'S where you guys were. We were all looking for you! Yikkal: Did something happen? Keraniza: Yes, actually. We received a distress signal from a nearby planet. Volta: Well, we should go after it! Yikkal: Wait. Shouldn't we be moving to regroup with the rest of the anti-Doomuli rebellion? Volta: Yes, but we shouldn't ignore this call for help! Yikkal: It distracts from the goal at hand! Volta: I'm a superhero. It's my duty to help people. And I refuse to let these people suffer! Yikkal: You can't save everyone in life. As Yikkal and Volta argue, Taikari clenches her fist in anger. Taikari: ENOUGH! Yikkal and Volta both look towards Taikari with nervous expressions, clearly intimidated. Taikari: I agree with Volta here. While you do have a point Yikkal, I do believe it's important to check this out. Yikkal looks towards Taikari, nodding but looking a bit despondent. He felt a bit scared due to the woman he idolized lashing out at him like that. Yikkal: I'll go with you two I guess. What kind of planet are we dealing with anyways. Vor'nal: It's called Jigoka. From what we found out, it's a planet known for its ruins, some of which date back to the days of the zalvosh. Kaori: Ooh, ancient ruins. Bring me a souvenir when you get back Volta! Volta chuckles slightly as she nods at Kaori. She was excited to actually go on a "mission" of sorts on a foreign planet. Taikari: We'll take my ship there. ---- Taikari, Volta, and Yikkal are sitting in Taikari's ship, heading down to Jigoka. Volta: Hopefully this is exciting. I'm itching for a proper fight. Yikkal: We'll need to stick together. It could get dangerous. Taikari: Just follow my lead. The ship lands as the trio exit, looking around the planet. It's consumed by an eerie fog. Taikari looks at her communicator on her wrist, moving forwards. Taikari: Distress signal's coming from here. The trio continue to walk, backs to each other. Volta: This is kinda creepy. Never been in a situation like this before. Yikkal: We'll just need to keep moving. After some time, the trio reach a ruined temple. Strangely, some archaeology equipment is near the entrance, as if there were archaeologists here. Taikari: The archaeologists must've sent the distress signal. Let's check this out. ---- Back on the ship, Kaori and Keraniza are sitting down next to each other, talking. Kaori: I really hope Volta's okay. It could get tough down there. Keraniza: With Taikari down there, I think she'll do fine. Kaori: That sounds about right. Taikari's one tough cookie. Keraniza: Believe me, I've seen what she can do. Keraniza looks towards Kaori nervously. Keraniza: Can I...ask you something? Kaori: Sure! What's up? Keraniza: I...kind of like her and I'm wondering if you have any advice for me. Considering you and Volta are a couple. Kaori: Oh, yeah. I guess that'd be the right thing to do. I guess you should try and lead into the conversation gradually. Like ask her about her stance on romance and whatnot. Keraniza: That seems reasonable. How did you two get together anyways? Kaori: We met in a video game store. Apparently Volta and I were both trying to get ahold of copies of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, a popular fighting game back on Earth. Keraniza: Interesting. You two seem to think highly of each other. Kaori: We do. I'd protect Volta with my life. ---- Taikari, Volta, and Kaori look through the temple. It's dark, but it reeks of the smell of decaying flesh. Volta in particular is grossed out by the smell. Volta: Why does it smell so awful here? Taikari: To me it seems like there's dead people here. Smells like rotting corpses. Yikkal: Means we're too late then. Best we can do is- Suddenly, a skull rises out of the ground. It looks to be like a bird's skull. The trio jump in response. Volta: W...what is that? Taikari: Looks like a skull of a zalvosh. Does this mean- At that point, a trio of zombified zalvosh leap from the ground. Their flesh is rotting, and bones are clearly visible. They lash out at the trio, and a fight breaks out. Yikkal and Taikari are using their weapons to break their bodies apart, but they seem to reform if left untouched. Yikkal: The bodies are reforming! As the group fights, Volta kicks one of the zombies into a wall, breaking it apart. Noticing the skull fumbling along to the rest of the body, she quickly picks it up, kicks it into the wall, and fires an electricity blast at it, destroying it. The other body parts simply fall to the ground, and fail to reform. Volta: You guys should've gone for the heads! Taikari nods as she breaks apart one of the zombies, picks up its skull, and skewers it on her sword, breaking it apart. Noticing Taikari's strategy, Yikkal manages to pin another zombie's skull to the wall, skewering it and destroying it. The corpses fall to the ground, letting loose an even worse smell. Volta: Now it smells even worse. The trio continue to walk along, before noticing a light coming from a nearby room. They walk down the stairs to it, ducking behind a corner. In the room, a woman is looking at what appears to be an ancient computer within the ruin. Taikari, Yikkal, and Volta nod at each other as they corner the woman. Taikari: What do you think you're doing with that computer? The woman chuckles, before revealing herself to be Tobura. Tobura: I never thought I'd run into you Taikari. From what I saw in the sword boy's memories, you're quite the fighter. Taikari: I have no clue who you are, but I can tell you're stirring shit. Yikkal: Step away from the computer. Tobura: Is this not an abandoned temple? Do I not have the right to see what this temple holds? Volta: You killed people to get here and...presumably raised their corpses. Was that you who sent the zombies after us or...? Tobura: It was me. I'm a necromancer. Taikari: Ohhh... Tobura: But I've got no time for this. I'm sure we'll meet again though. Tobura snaps her fingers as two larger zombies rise from the ground. She then opens up a portal and walks through. Tobura: Have fun. I've got places to be. Tobura leaves the room as the two giant zombies move towards the trio. Battle breaks out again, with Yikkal in particular charging head-on at one of the zombies. He lands several blows on one of the zombies, but is thrown into a wall by a giant arm swipe. In response, Taikari draws her pistols and fires them straight at the zombies' heads, sending the heads to the ground. Taikari: Volta! Now! Volta nods before shooting electricity blasts as the heads to delay them from reuniting with their bodies as Yikkal emerges from the wall and smashes them with his staff. The zombies' bodies collapse shortly after. Yikkal: I feel like that won't be the last we see of her. Volta: We should probably check this computer ourselves too. Volta enters the computer via her superpowers as Taikari and Yikkal wait, patiently tapping their feet. Yikkal: So, you up for sparring again when we get back to the ship? Taikari smirks at Yikkal. Taikari: If I'm being honest, I think I've taught you all I've learned. You've become quite the capable fighter lately Yikkal. Yikkal: Th...thank you Taikari. That means a lot to me. Volta reemerges from the computer. Taikari: What'd you find out? Volta: Most of the files on there were pretty pointless to look at. However, I did find one thing. Yikkal: Spit it out. Volta: One of the files mentioned something about a nearby planet called Yogna being studied. Something about immense magical energies there? Taikari: Wouldn't hurt to check it out. ---- Taikari, Volta, and Yikkal return to the hangar of the main Vigilants flagship, with Keraniza and Kaori waiting for them. Keraniza: What went down there? Yikkal: Dead archaeologists, zombies, and some woman who looks like she's been raised from the dead. Volta: There's also some planet mentioned on a piece of technology there that seems to reek of magical energy. Kaori: You guys planning on heading there? Taikari: You bet. Now I better get that sandwich I was gonna eat earlier. As Taikari walks out of the hangar, Keraniza puts her hand on her shoulder. Keraniza: Hey, um... Taikari looks at Keraniza with confusion. As she stutters, she looks back at Kaori, who simply nods. Keraniza: I... Keraniza looks towards Taikari, and simply blushes nervously. Taikari manages to read into this, and simply smirks. Taikari: Keraniza...do you... Keraniza simply hugs Taikari tightly as she smiles, and Taikari returns the hug. Keraniza: Yes. The episode fades to black as the credits roll. Trivia *This episode concludes the romance arc between Taikari and Keraniza that's been in the works since In The Shadow Of An Empire. *Volta's line about aiming for the heads is a reference to Avengers: Infinity War. Category:Episodes Category:Ghostverse Adventures